


【九辫】昭昭

by alusong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alusong/pseuds/alusong
Summary: 点梗来自慕珂。第一次写这种风格。黄色废料。严重OOC，拒绝杠精，渣文笔谅解。有师兄弟出没。





	【九辫】昭昭

—  
“我们都是在刀刃上舔血的人，却仍旧有一颗向往光明的心。”  
—  
01.  
北京这个地方，龙蟠虎踞，上头有国家政府顶着，地底下的黑事儿却也不会少，顶风作案的比比皆是，算准了的就是天子脚下敢犯事儿的人少，真的能在这片土地上立足脚跟的，都不是什么软脚虾。

北京城的夜晚总是别有韵味，东城西城两边是完全不同的模样。一边人来人往熙熙攘攘，霓虹灯照亮了半边天；另一边却淹没在黑暗中，人们活得循规蹈矩，安分守己地延续着百余年前皇城根下那副旧模样。

谁都不曾想那些腌臜事情藏在这些寻常到不行的事物底下。

杨九郎叼着一根烟，立在墙头上。黑暗里烟头的火光一明一灭，像极了发出危险警告的指示牌。他眯着眼盯着底下那群人，弹了弹烟灰，把还剩半根的烟碾在未曾修复过的城墙上。

他抬头看天。北京的天常年蒙着一层霾，夜晚是看不见星星的，今夜连月亮都掩去了，极其适合夜晚活动。

他做了个手势，修长白皙的手指在黑暗中还是能看得清的，站在墙根下的小弟们就算是再不济，也能看得出这个手势的意思。

意思是——“撤。”

本就是出来探一口气的，人也不多，训练也算是井然有序，很快便彻底淹没在黑暗里。杨九郎叹出一口气，翻身下墙，回头看了一眼，只看得到自己的影子随着自己的脚步，在昏暗而惨淡的路灯下越拉越长。

在道上混的，就是在刀刃上舔血。皇城根下，天子脚下，更是举步维艰。每一步都是在下一步棋，一着不慎，满盘皆输。

杨九郎他赌不起，他从来不是个喜欢下赌注的人。他只做有把握的事情。

他从地下一层进去，回到办公大楼里，开始挨个打电话，通知会议。打完就从办公室旁边的休息室里的冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒，坐在会议厅里等人来。

脚步声稀乱而纷杂，不多时，几个人悄然闪现在会议厅中，杨九郎坐在主位旁边，静静地看着这些人的到来。

“九郎啊，还坐着二把手呐？”黄珂匆匆整理着衣裳，对着坐在椅子上的杨九郎掀起一个挑衅的模样来。

“我想坐哪坐哪儿。”杨九郎一挑眉，“难不成是我搅了黄叔您的好事儿，让您心生不忿？”

他说着，漫不经心地报了一个拳，懒懒地翻起声音：“那可是真对不住了。”

黄珂把椅子从桌下狠狠抽出，似乎是想把一腔愤怨全部撒在这椅子上，他狠狠坐下，看向杨九郎：“九爷的嘴现在是越来越毒。”

杨九郎转着笔：“承让。”

他又抬眼看向其他人，嘴角微微勾起一个笑来，“诸位也请坐下吧，总站在那，跟外人似的。”

几个人心里有些惴惴。杨九郎，占着这二把手的位置也有年余，一把手离奇失踪之后，帮内大小事务都是有杨九郎一手打理。他人都以为一把手出走，接任的必然是杨九郎，不曾想杨九郎这两年来霸着二把手的位置不挪窝，连一把手的位置也护的好好的，活像一只护崽的狼，倘若有人肖想，便能展露利刃一般的獠牙，瞬间毙命。

然而杨九郎霸着，不代表别人不去想。人都是两面三刀的家伙，人前一套背后一套，口蜜腹剑的人自然也不少。谁都不知道眼前这个满脸堆着笑跟你称兄道弟的家伙在背后对人，到底是为朋友两肋插刀，还是插朋友一刀。

杨九郎不发话谁也不敢发话，所有人都屏着呼吸盯着杨九郎。他却像是没看见一样，坐在位置上悠然转着笔。半晌，他才慢吞吞地发了话。

“李叔，这批军火怎么样了？”

“目前已经出厂，要的那边也联系上了。”李成儒略带沙哑的声音响起来，“但是九爷，听说你昨天出去的时候被人给盯上了。”

李成儒咽了一口口水，仔细打量这杨九郎的脸色。身量高的男人半个身子隐藏在黑暗中，半个身子晾在白的有些惨淡的白炽灯下，显得脸上血色不显。眼睛微微眯着，像是睡着了一样，然后李成儒知道，眼前这位小眼睛的男人经常这么干，让人摸不透他是醒着还是睡着。

杨九郎不发话，便是默认继续。李成儒拿出手帕擦了擦脸上渗出的细密汗珠，清了清嗓子继续发言：“根据我们对周边环境的监测，初步怀疑是……军方的人。”

杨九郎继续不说话，黄珂却好像忍不住似的，“怎么，军方的人也盯上我们这批军火了？”

杨九郎的声音幽幽响起：“李叔，您继续。”

“虽然只是初步怀疑，但是有百分之五十的把握。前些时间有一个项目动作太大，很可能是惊动了上面的人。目前这部分暂且不提，只是这批军火实在重要，一旦被扣押下来，将会影响到我们的声誉问题。而且明面上总公司也会受到相应的损失。”李成儒清了清嗓子，“我现在最好的解决方案是——舍弃掉这批军火。”

“不行。”杨九郎道，“倘若舍弃，那么我们的损失同样严重。我们要求的是利益最大化，而不是最稳妥。”

他微微俯下身，原本温润的眉眼里染上一层阴暗：“李叔您混了这么多年了，难不成越活越回去了？”

本就是一场小会，念着时间也晚了，杨九郎也不多留，谈了一会儿也谈不出一个结果来，要保全的也有，要冒险的也有，隔岸观火的也不在少数。高层干部人虽不多，却在一件事上闹得四分五裂。

“散会吧，隔日再议。”杨九郎拿着自己的东西打算离开。

黄珂坐在位置上对着旁边的张春华悄声嘀咕：“他自己没个决断，大半夜把我们这群人喊过来，也不知道这贼葫芦里买的是什么药，瞎折腾人。”

张春华不说话，只是抿嘴笑。

杨九郎走到黄珂背后，凉凉地丢下一句话。

“有些人，别以为自己名字里有一个珂，就把自己当荆轲。”他顿了顿，继续道，“你还没有那种风萧萧易水寒的资格。”

黄珂只觉得背后一凉，缓缓转过头去，却看见杨九郎早已经离开会议室。杨九郎仰头喝酒，将自己的身影慢慢隐藏在黑暗之中。

杨九郎一个人回了家。他不像其他人床伴换了不停，不是没有人来贴着，而是杨九郎实在是不近酒色。家里是简约的黑白色调，冷淡的失去了人气。

他只开了床头暖黄的灯光，去浴室洗完澡出来以后窝到床上，点燃了一根烟。杨九郎不是爱抽烟的人，只是每次抽烟时总能想起那个人。

那人平日里总是叼着一根烟，那怕不点着也是叼着，点燃时呼出来的烟雾迷蒙，连那秾丽的眉眼都平白现出了几分出尘的仙气。

他本生为红尘，死亦为红尘，却偏生长了神仙似的样貌，脱了俗世，硬生生多了几番谪仙人的贵气。

杨九郎甩了甩头，想把那段隐藏在脑海深处的记忆甩掉。他熄了烟，关灯准备睡觉，却怎么也睡不着。那个人失踪以后，杨九郎已经很久没有好好睡过觉了。

几乎是等到天边有些蒙蒙亮的时候，杨九郎才有了一点入睡的意思，小睡了几个小时，闹钟聒噪的声音便响起来。他打着哈欠，走出卧室。

洗漱完，饭也没吃就打给自己的助理，没多久助理秦霄贤就赶到，他穿着笔挺的西装，瘦高个儿的小伙子站在那像一棵小白杨一样挺拔。

杨九郎斜睨了他一眼，开口道：“送我去公司。”

“先生您这是又没有睡好吗？”

杨九郎坐在后座上没有回话，他看着窗外不断变化的风景，慈宁宫口袋里掏出一根烟。

“先生，车上不能吸烟，会引发报警器。”

杨九郎默默的把烟塞回去，继续看着窗外的风景。

“如果不是他走了……您也不会……”秦霄贤忽然冒出来这么一句，杨九郎转过头凉凉地看了他一眼，刚刚入秋的天还未曾有凉意，这一眼却使秦霄贤感到一阵莫名的寒。

“对不起，我多嘴了。”

他嘴里的那个人向来是杨九郎的禁区，谁提都不行。两年前在南京发生的大爆炸事件之后，俗话说的话，活要见人死要见尸，可是那个人却好像人间蒸发一样，在火光冲天中消失匿迹。

秦霄贤知道杨九郎仍旧为那个人留着一把手的位置，他知道杨九郎顽固地等着那个人的归来，也知道杨九郎是为何等待。那些小心思太过显而易见，旁观者一眼能瞧出，而杨九郎身在深潭，当局者迷。

讨论出来的结果像是没有讨论一样——选拔一支新人小队护送这批军火，一旦出了差池，灭掉的也仅仅是这群涉世不深的小鬼，根基不会受损。

杨九郎低垂着眉眼，凝着眉头，过了半晌才幽幽开了口：“就这样吧。”

所有人都松了一口气，一场会议从清晨开到中午，正是日头最毒的时候。分明入了秋，然而秋后的老虎仍旧来势汹汹，站在外面没有几分钟便能汗流浃背。

“秦霄贤，跟我去看看那些新人。”

秦霄贤轻轻应了一声，跟在杨九郎面前往前走。一般招揽来的新人都会呆在一个大杂院里，吃住都是一样的，没有什么高低贵贱之分，哪怕你在外面混的多好小弟多么多，在这里一视同仁。杨九郎也是从这里出来的，他对这里熟悉的很。

他坐在大杂院中心的石凳上，头顶上是缠绕盘旋的葡萄藤，葡萄早就被摘走了，现在只剩下肥硕的葡萄叶，挤挤挨挨地，遮蔽了从头顶直射而下毒辣的阳光。

秦霄贤喊着总管过来把各个新人喊出来，没多久，二十来个新人听见二把手过来视察工作，一个个都屁颠屁颠跑出来了。

杨九郎没转入地下工作之前，在北京城有个诨名——“小霸王”。他本是富二代，后面家道中落，不得不委身于这个小地方。杨九郎手腕狠，对别人很，对自己更狠，小霸王的名头在明面上知道的人多，在地底下更是如雷贯耳。

这批新人里年龄层次不其，老一点的胡子拉碴，小一点的正当青春大好时光，脸上仍旧稚气未脱。但是无一不对杨九郎的到来感到一点惶恐而又兴奋。

杨九郎漫不经心地扫了一眼。他眼睛小，那个人以前在的时候经常调侃他的眼睛是一线天，所以旁人不仔细看也不知道杨九郎的目光究竟在什么地方，如此以来反而更加心生惶惑。

他在扫到那个角落的时候微微愣了神，秦霄贤跟在杨九郎身边日子也久了，大多数他的情绪都能感受一二。他有些微微诧异地看向杨九郎刚刚顿住的那个角落，就看见一个身量颀长的男人站在那，头发似乎是随意抓成的三七分，在斑驳的叶影下，影影绰绰的现出几分如画的眉眼。

男人似乎对着秦霄贤眨了眨眼，秦霄贤从那眼神里看出来几分俏皮来。他回过神，看见杨九郎的手已经攥成拳头，白净的指头深深掐进肉里，似乎感觉不到疼痛一般。

秦霄贤怕到时候杨九郎真的掐出血来，赶紧扯了扯杨九郎的后衣摆。

“别看了，走吧。”

杨九郎点点头，他努力克制着自己不向那个角落再次看过去，偏过头就走，临走时扔下一句话。

“年纪太小的就别去了。”

那个人——张云雷在角落里轻轻笑了一下——两年多过去，杨九郎仍旧是个心软的人。

他用钢筋铁骨将自己包裹得密不透风，他以为自己无懈可击，却仍旧能够为毫不相干的人心软。

他的心是柔软的，皮囊是柔软的，灵魂亦是柔软的。

2.  
晚上杨九郎洗完澡，头上那堆栗子毛湿答答地还顶在头上。他刚把牙刷塞进嘴里，就听见门铃响了。

从猫眼里看了看，外面是个带着黑色鸭舌帽的男人，身形总有些熟悉，是那种渗透进骨肉里的熟悉。杨九郎打开门，看见面前的男人。

“张……”他将牙刷从嘴里扯出来，支离破碎的打算蹦出来那个萦绕在心间两年有余的三个字，却被眼前的男人扯过来用唇封上他的唇。

这是富有侵略性的一个吻，灵巧的舌通过对方微张的唇不断深入，席卷了整个口腔。面前人仔仔细细地舔舐着杨九郎的每一寸，似乎要将这些年来的空缺在这一刻尽数补上。

将将食髓知味，张云雷却放开了杨九郎，他微微喘着气，嘴角还有刚刚唇齿缠绵过晶莹液体。

“两年不见，连吻都不会接了？”

张云雷清冽如提琴的声音在杨九郎的耳边绽开，杨九郎木愣着的思绪才渐渐飘回，他白皙的脸上因为接吻染上了些许红晕。

杨九郎握住张云雷有些冰凉的手，附在他耳边轻轻对他说：“进来吧，我的角儿。”

张云雷弯起一个笑容，把门给关上，刚刚转过头来，看见杨九郎对着他一动不动，像是已经看呆了。

张云雷穿着一件很简单的白T恤，下身是一件破洞的蓝色紧身牛仔裤，越发显出小腿紧实好看的弧度，和臀部挺翘圆滑。

杨九郎欺身上前，将张云雷压在一旁的橱柜上，不同于刚刚张云雷的温柔与仔细，他几乎是暴风雨式的席卷，侵略性的唇舌交融让分泌出的来不及咽下的唾液顺着张云雷的修长脖颈流淌而下，白色T恤衫一瞬间被濡湿。

张云雷被吻到那双原本清明的眼里已经开始弥漫上烟雾，他推搡了一下杨九郎的胸膛，杨九郎有些不舍地从张云雷的唇上离开，拉出的银丝连接着对方的唇，添上了几分色气。

“橙子味的。”杨九郎把头靠在张云雷的肩头。

“那是你刚刚牙膏的味道。”张云雷皱了皱眉头，“脏不脏啊你。”

“你自己要吃的。”杨九郎反驳道，“知道自己有洁癖还吃，嫌弃不死你。”

“我不嫌弃你啊。”张云雷环住杨九郎的脖子，对着他的唇就是狠狠一亲，像是盖了一个章似的。

杨九郎将张云雷打横抱起，手在张云雷的臀部轻轻抓了一把，皱了皱眉头：“瘦了。”

“那可不，谁从爆炸案里九死一生逃出来不得瘦一圈儿？”

他说的云淡风轻，似乎是已经将生死看透，杨九郎却是听着也能心里一缩。他将张云雷小心翼翼地放在卧室的大床上，细密地吻着他的额角。

“别说了……我难受。”杨九郎抓住张云雷的手放到自己胸膛上，“这里会疼。”

张云雷从眼前小眼睛男人的目光里看出了几分不甘与悔恨，和一点微不可见的悲伤。他轻轻笑着，低下头去轻轻吻了吻杨九郎的心口。

“不要难过。”张云雷抬头看向杨九郎，他直起身子，对着杨九郎敞开怀抱，“我回来了。”

“不走了？”

“不走了。”

杨九郎这才绽开一个笑，细细碎碎的，从额角轻吻着，吻向他颤抖的眼皮，吻向他丰润好看的唇。他顺着那弧度优美的脖颈轻轻舔舐着，一点一点往下滑去。

一只手顺着腰线揉搓着不断向上滑动，另一只手则直接探入了牛仔裤中，轻轻巧巧地褪下了张云雷下身的衣物。

张云雷只觉得下身一凉，他伸出手搂住杨九郎的脖子，凑在他耳边轻轻说：“九郎，冷。”

杨九郎揉搓着张云雷圆润的臀部，脖子深深埋进张云雷的颈窝里，用自己是温度悄然温暖着眼前的男人。张云雷的下身已经微微抬了头，他眼神迷离，胸膛起伏着，眉眼间少了几分出尘，染上了些许世俗烟火的气息。

杨九郎将张云雷最后的束缚给褪下，小心翼翼地将他的坚挺上下套弄着。张云雷喘息着，手也向下摸索着一把抓住杨九郎的命门。

杨九郎吃痛：“你轻点，想让你自己不好过你尽管说。”

张云雷嗤嗤笑着，手上的动作轻柔而又舒缓，他的手指有意无意地擦过铃口，杨九郎舒爽地近乎战栗。他放下手上的动作，将张云雷的腿抬起来架到自己腰上，张云雷的手也因此脱离了杨九郎身下的膨胀。他的手不知道往哪里放，只好一把抓住杨九郎的胳膊。

“妖精，这两年你从哪学来的这些？”杨九郎眯着眼，看向眼里蒙上一层雾气的张云雷。

“……没学。”张云雷喘息着，手顺着杨九郎的手臂向上滑动，直到抱住杨九郎的脸，他抬起头轻轻吻了吻杨九郎的唇角，“都是以前你教的。”

杨九郎面染绯红，细密的汗珠从头顶微微渗出，在暖黄的灯光下闪烁着晶莹的光泽，他攻击性地挺了挺自己的胯部，那一处坚挺有意无意似的擦过张云雷的大腿根部，张云雷一阵颤抖，前方哆哆嗦嗦地射出来一股白色污浊。

张云雷羞红了脸，像一只煮透了的虾，全身都在微微发烫，杨九郎捻起一点白色粘稠，轻轻凑过去，“现在我信了，你这两年真的……”

张云雷伸出手捂住杨九郎的嘴巴，“别说了！”

有点恼羞成怒的样子，杨九郎轻轻摩挲着张云雷的肩头，俯下身含住如红玛瑙一般的胸前珠粒。

“啊……”张云雷一阵颤栗，一把扯住杨九郎的头发，发出一声慰叹，前方又悄悄地抬起了头。

杨九郎只是一味地用自己的坚硬去摩擦着张云雷的大腿内部，白皙的根部已经微微被蹭红，张云雷低吟一声，声音颤抖着说：“进去。”

杨九郎故作没有听清，只是轻轻碰了几下微微缩起来的穴口，“你说什么？”

“唔……我说……”张云雷仰起头，努力地看清杨九郎的脸，他微微喘息着吐出那几个字。

“哥哥……正面上我。”

杨九郎红了眼睛，他顺着张云雷的脊梁骨慢慢向下滑去，轻轻地将手指探入穴口，一点一点做着扩张，直到穴口处淫水泛滥，一片酥软，身下泥泞到狼藉，他才轻轻吻了吻张云雷的眼角。

“辫儿，忍着点。”

话音刚落，他发狠一般直直挺入，即便是做过扩张，身下那庞然大物挺入之时，张云雷仍旧吃痛地皱了皱眉头。杨九郎埋在张云雷身体当中，迟迟不敢进行下一步动作。他俯下身将张云雷微微皱起的眉头吻到舒展开，直到张云雷低低地发声：“动一动……胀着……难受。”

杨九郎闻言律动起来，每一下都快速而狠厉。

张云雷狠狠地抓住身下的床单，在床单上留下一道又一道的褶皱。他泪眼朦胧，泪水顺着眼角向下流淌，濡湿了一小片床单。

“呃！”张云雷忽然发出一声惊呼，他瞪大眼睛看向杨九郎，满眼都是一种被快感充斥的兴奋和羞耻。杨九郎知道自己顶对地方了，于是便像打了鸡血一样，一下比一下快速地顶弄着身下之人。

“慢……慢点……”张云雷咽下一口口水，睁着迷蒙的眼睛看向杨九郎，“要死了……”

杨九郎不听张云雷的话，只是自顾自的顶弄着，囊袋拍打在浑圆上发出啪啪的声响，将这寂静的夜添上旖旎的色彩。

杨九郎发出一声低吼，随即在张云雷的身体里发泄出来，白色的浊液一股一股地冲击着张云雷的敏感点。他轻轻蜷了蜷脚趾，跟着杨九郎一起发泄出来。

穴内毕竟是窄小的，很快就接受不了大量的白浊涌入，从二人的连接处慢慢涌出。杨九郎轻轻地从穴内退出来，穴口仍旧不断吞吐着，张云雷的胸膛剧烈起伏着。

结束了一场酣畅淋漓的性事，两个人都躺在床上喘息着，呼吸间是对方的味道，这让杨九郎感到心满意足，像是饕食过后的猛兽一样，微微眯着眼。

他躺了一会儿，将已经昏昏欲睡的张云雷打横抱起，张云雷一惊，看向他的眼神里充满迷茫。

杨九郎安抚性地亲了亲张云雷的额角，轻声说：“睡吧，得把肚子里的东西弄出来，不然第二天肚子会疼。”

张云雷点点头，伸手环住杨九郎的脖子，贪恋着眼前人的爱意与温暖，闭着眼睛任由杨九郎动作，杨九郎仔细清洗着，两年多未曾使用过的穴口此时有些微微红肿，他去客厅找了药，清凉的药膏涂抹上的那一刻，张云雷微微打了一个激灵。

“没事的，辫儿，没事。”杨九郎轻轻吻着张云雷的唇角，眼里满怀思念与爱意。

清洗完以后又去给自己冲了一个凉水澡，方才张云雷的动作又点起了杨九郎的一股邪火，此刻人已经睡着，再多做也无益，杨九郎只能通过凉水来让自己的那股邪火压下。

他爬上床，睡在张云雷旁边，低头吻了吻张云雷的发旋，伸手环住张云雷，连嘴角都弧度都洋溢着幸福。

3.  
翌日清晨，阳光透过窗帘洒进来，点亮了昏暗的房间。房间里还充斥着昨夜狂欢后的些许味道。杨九郎躺在床上悠悠转醒，他许久未曾睡过一个好觉。

身旁人也许是昨晚累极了，躺在那里睡得正酣。杨九郎轻轻吻了吻张云雷的耳垂，而后翻身下床，打算去做一些早餐。

做完早餐以后回房间，就看见张云雷坐在床上一动不动，满眼丢空洞与迷茫的神色，看到杨九郎，毫无焦点的眼才慢慢汇聚了光亮。

“早上好。”他的声音有些暗哑，便让他想到昨晚的荒唐一夜。

杨九郎点点头，“早上好，先去洗漱吧……早餐我做好了……”

末了他又加上一句，眼里溢满了关切：“能走吗？”

他想起来几年前他俩第一次滚上床的时候，那一次太狠了，第二天张云雷都没能下的了床。张云雷闻言狠狠地瞪了杨九郎一眼：“我要是下不了床，也不想想是谁害的。”

杨九郎心虚地挠了挠自己的脑袋，从柜子里面拿了新的牙刷和毛巾递给张云雷。张云雷接过，转身进了卫生间去。

杨九郎在外面看着张云雷洗漱，一举一动所有的习惯都和两年前的一模一样，这让杨九郎心里再一次充满着一种不真切的幸福感。

简单洗漱过后两个人坐在餐厅吃饭，面对面坐着，和以往一样，这些年的分离并没有使两个人产生隔阂，一旦碰到，仍旧是干柴烈火，一碰就着。

“你这次真不会走了？”杨九郎低着头不敢看张云雷。

“对啊不走了。我听那群小不点说你还把一把手的位置留着呢……给我留的么？”

“你这不是废话么。”除了给你留，还能给谁留？

张云雷得到满意的答案，嘴角弯起一个弧度，“但是我最近不是很想回去。”

“为什么？”

“第一，我两年没回来了，现在这里什么情况我也不大清楚，我直接参加这批新人招揽训练就是因为这个。”张云雷顿了顿，“第二，我听说最近是打算让这批新人去送军火么？”

“啊……对。”杨九郎张了张嘴想解释一下，却被张云雷打断。

“我知道你们的考虑，但是这批新人里面有个好苗子，他叫孟鹤堂，我不打算让他被埋没。”张云雷停下筷子，“我要跟着他们一起走。”

“不……”

“你别急，我还有一层考虑。孟鹤堂损失掉其实也无所谓，毕竟我们也不缺一个人才。但是我走以后，这里人心不齐，那群老东西有几个忠心有几个不忠心，我想你也看得出来，我想通过这个契机，真正的把人心收回来，再把那群老顽固给踢出去。”

张云雷定定地看向杨九郎，接着开口道：“你会说这个太危险。但是俗话说的好，大难不死必有后福，我能从两年前的爆炸案当中活下来，就代表老天爷是厚爱我的，他不会让我这么轻易的死去。更何况，当年的爆炸案有蹊跷，这也是一个契机。”

“但是我……”

我不能再接受第二次的失去你。

杨九郎看着张云雷决绝的眼神，将想要说的话通通嚼碎咽下肚子里去，几乎是机械式的点点头，就看到张云雷站起身，随便理了理自己的头发。

“记住了，别说认识我。”

杨九郎目送着张云雷离去的身影，心里泛上一阵说不出的酸来。

他在害怕，怕昨夜只是南柯一梦，如海市蜃楼般一触即碎，幻影终究不会是现实。

而现在他的现实站在他的面前，对着他的唇轻轻烙下一吻，眼里带着无比的虔诚。

“你放心，我会平安。”

杨九郎第一次觉得这个空荡荡的屋子有了一分家的温暖，而这份家的温暖，都是眼前这个穿着最廉价的衣服，却包裹着杨九郎心里最宝贵灵魂的人所给予的。

张云雷走后，杨九郎把两个人吃过的碗洗了，在屋子里将昨晚的床单扔进洗衣机里去，才打算开车去明面上的公司上班。

也许是入了秋，外面的阳光并不热烈，带着点秋高气爽的滋味来，照得人心情舒畅。杨九郎接到秦霄贤的电话，是问杨九郎为何迟迟不来。

“你辫儿哥回来了。”

一句话，让这些年也算是混迹花丛中的情场老手秦霄贤也懂了大半，他识相地不再继续追问下去，而是把话题岔开来。

“那这次出去护送军火的人，你心里有没有打算？”

“你把那个叫孟鹤堂的带上，然后把你辫儿哥带上。其他人随意吧。”他想了想，又补充上一句，“记住了，务必保证这两个人安全。”

“那先生……你什么时候来公司啊？那几个人又来了我真的不想看见他们。”秦霄贤瘪瘪嘴，看了一眼在候客室等着的几个人，“我看着他们就来气，上次说什么友好合作，结果谈了半天都没谈妥，恶心死我了。”

“你让他们等着，我待会儿到。”

秦霄贤口中的那群人，也是一大地下组织，主要做的是毒品生意，从中牟利巨大。杨九郎是正儿八经皇城根下长大的，对于这条道路他压根没有去想过。上次对方有意向合作，是想通过杨九郎这边的军火来装备他们的武装力量。

然而内部高层里有三分之二的人都同意合作，也有不少人持以观望姿态，只有很少一部分人同意杨九郎不去沾染毒品生意。

杨九郎始终觉得，他在地底下再怎么坏，也不能坏成把自己也给搭进去。明哲保身是最重要的。

他匆匆赶到公司，刷卡上了顶层，旁边的会客室里面坐着那几个人，这次甚至带了一个美艳的姑娘，穿的超短裙仅仅包住丰满的臀部，把白皙的大腿根都露出来。

杨九郎坐在这群人面前，瞥了一眼那个姑娘以后再也没看她，就看见对方的代表谄媚的笑道：“杨先生，我们这次……”

“你别想，走我这条路你们走不通。”杨九郎让秦霄贤给他倒咖啡去，冷眼看着面前那个尖嘴猴腮的人。

“这不是……”那人搓搓手，“我也知道您不爱财……但是吧，您一个青年才俊，私生活方面肯定也有需要，这不……你看看……”

那姑娘盈盈笑起来，勾人的很。杨九郎却看都不看一眼，“我不爱这些。”

“其实也就是想表一表我们的诚意……您那些高层都同意了，但是您不同意这也没法儿呀……我们这不是……”

杨九郎仍旧摇头，接过秦霄贤递过来的咖啡，咖啡微苦的味道在唇齿间晕染开来，让杨九郎皱了皱眉头。

“别说了，秦霄贤，送客。”

秦霄贤刚打算把这群人扫地出门，一只手忽然伸出来，拦住杨九郎，“且慢。”

他递过去一张照片，杨九郎接过来，听见那个人宛如沙粒一般暗哑的声音。

“这是军方打算最新发布的一个通缉令。怎么说呢，我也没想到，做事一向小心谨慎的小霸王，有一天也能出现在这通缉令上。”

那是一张光线昏暗的照片，上面的杨九郎虽然有些模糊，却也能大致认出，似乎是人偷拍的。

杨九郎心中警钟大鸣，他只能想到，内部高层有人出了问题。他咬咬牙，抬起头，重新坐下。

“你们到底想怎么样？”

杨九郎是不愿意与军方对上的，他小心谨慎这么多年，却不曾想到有一天会栽在“自己人”手里。所以人心一旦散了，那么整个组织就如同一盘散沙，一击即溃。

他心中泛起一阵挫败感，抬头重新看向面前那个尖嘴猴腮的男人，开口道：“合作这件事我暂且可以同意，但是最终能不能同意，还得看我们一把手的意思。”


End file.
